


不思议关系

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bottom!Yuusei, Communication Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “果然是喜欢我的吧，轻易地就被发现了。”他的胸口溢出了不同于决斗获胜的骄傲感。
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	不思议关系

在游星还没在意的时候，两个人突然发展成了如此的关系。对决帕拉多克斯时的偶然结识或许还能够用使命或者命运来解释，但后续的一系列事件，完全只是出于双方的兴致罢了——游城十代，能够随意穿梭在各个次元的决斗王，热心于与后辈的交往之中。

譬如说午休时间刚在通讯间进行了视频对话，下一秒红衣的旅行者就凭空出现在不动博士的身旁，做出了特有的 _Gotcha_ 手势，一边盯着游星呆愣的表情好笑地咧开嘴。

“每回都是这副表情啊，游星。”

“十代……先生。”游星伸向关闭按钮的手指停滞在半空，眼中透出惯常的些微惊讶。随心所欲的人也不是没见到过，但达到前辈这种程度的，在能力可行的范围内应该不会有第二人了。

“啊，”十代卸下了肩上的背包，顺势把法老王放出了通讯间，“因为想见见游星，就直接过来了。”

游星按下通讯终止的按键，转身面对已然脱去了校服外套的十代，“可是视讯本身不就是……”见面的一种方式么？游星疑惑地想着。

“哈——是这种见面呢。”十代松了松黑色贴身衣物的领口，一手搭过游星的腰，拇指暗示性地蹭过水蓝色衬衫下的皮肤，“游星负责的项目，早晨也结束了吧。”

游星困扰地抓住十代的手，“话虽然是这么说，但是这里……”

“唉？担心的是地点啊，”十代苦恼地思索一阵，恍然大悟地攥拳敲了一记手心，“其实只要游星还在里面，其他人就不会进来了。”

“是这个道理，不过……”

“那就开始咯！”

“先让我把外——”

“不行，我一直都很想和穿着工作服的游星做呢。”

是什么样的关系，其实游星也不明白，总之就是一旦对方要求，拒绝的余地似乎就随之消失了。性爱对于他来说只能算作可有可无的东西，甚至消遣也排不上，尽管前辈也说不清楚其中的意义。一切的起源也仅仅只是决斗后一句普通的“啊——身体还是很兴奋，来做爱吧”，既然两个人都对目前的状态并无异议，概括起来就是顺水推舟。

游星看着十代纤长的手指迅速地解开了衬衫的纽扣，感受到他带着薄茧的指腹轻轻搔过胸前的乳晕，相似的开头还是让游星慌了神，“十代先生……”

“你还是这么紧张啊，游星，都已经第几次了？”十代在游星耳边喃喃道，将较为高大的后辈抵在冰凉的墙面上，埋在麦色的肩颈间不轻不重地吸吮，自由地留下数处深浅不一的红痕。他稍稍后退一步，舔上游星咽喉的凸起，舌尖在裸露的皮肤上来回画圈。

“咕……十代先生，这里会、会被人发现的。”游星双手搭在十代的肩上，退避似的低下头，一面坚定地推开胸前天性爱好啃噬的幼犬般的前辈。

十代贴在游星有些干燥的唇上，呼吸与对方吐出的热气紧密地交缠起来，“明明下身都站起来了，还要换到别的地方吗？”他半眯着眼拉开游星的皮带，利落地探入底裤握住半勃的性器，毫不迟疑地刮过敏感的顶端。

“唔嗯——十代先生，请住——”被人掌控的私处泛出疼痛与快乐交织的感觉，说着拒绝话语的同时游星却不由自主地挺起腰部将下体送入十代的手中，习惯性地求得更多摩擦，“住手……”渐弱且无意义的反抗被前辈吞入口中，温热柔软的舌陡然显出了难得的攻击性，它循着齿列和舌沿检索着游星的口腔，携上另一依旧安静的舌舞蹈，拌出相依间漏下的银丝，仪器的响动被分开时粗重的喘息盖过。

游星略微失神地听见十代咯咯笑出声，不甚赞同地皱起眉。而表情轻松的粽发青年只是再次抬头捉住游星的唇舌，安抚性地分享强势又不失温柔的亲吻，他的手指带起顶端渗出的前液顺利地上下抚弄游星的柱体，恰到好处地按揉根部坠下的阴囊。他轻触过会阴，体味着游星微微颤动的下身，观察着这个坚强独立的人在自己的掌控下软化，羞恼地攀住自己的肩头，飞扬的鬓角因为汗湿凌乱地粘在脸侧，冷淡的外壳被一点一点剥开。

这个游星，竟然也可以露出被人欺负之后不甘又享受的表情呢。明明有着要强的个性，却情愿栖于另一个人身下，发出坦率又弱小的声音。这算是依赖的表现么？十代探寻地追逐着游星湿润的双眼。在没有牢固支撑物的情况下，已被称作博士的青年无措得像个处子，躲闪着仰头避开了他过于直接的视线。

解开的皮带扯着长裤一路滑下，勃起终于贴合的时刻，两人都发出了长长的叹息。十代手上的动作愈发简单快速，高热的柱身相抵，伞状物滑腻地挤压。

“到了，要去了……”

“别心急啊，你。”

捕捉到游星哽住般的喉音后，十代坏心眼地掐住游星的顶部，跪下舔弄起侧面的部分，他压住游星震颤的大腿，戏弄地重重吻上湿漉漉的顶端。游星的尾音也带上了哀求的哭腔，“别再……请、请给我！十代先生啊啊……！！”

精液射在脸上的黏稠感完全说不上是舒服，虽说是十代自愿的，但因此负罪感极强的后辈还是挡过潮红的脸色一遍遍重复着“抱歉”。十代只是拉下游星的手臂，让嘴边的腥膻味化在舌底交融的津液中，游星倒也赎罪般地接受了。

“接下来，不如游星自己做扩张吧。”十代得逞似的晃了晃手中的润滑剂。

“……也请前辈先自行清理了。”

“了解了解。”

前辈的性格谈不上好，也谈不上坏。他可以温和开朗，也有极为罕见的冷漠，前者在感染力上攻势极强，后者在气势上难以败北。学院里发生过的事很少提过几句，如果自己不再追问，他也不会补充什么，结尾的时候会格式化地补上“真怀念啊”，实际上根本没有准备过回去拜访的计划。偶尔游星专注地望着这个捉摸不透的人，粽发层叠的阴影下空荡荡的，找不到尤贝尔，甚至连游城十代本身都无处可寻，会忽然觉得自己也同他的过去一样并不具有深刻的纪念意义，即便他早已无自觉地在游星内外留下不可视的划痕，让游星习惯了这样一种超越任何可行计算的存在。

说白了，就是对前辈有了好感吧。自己的故事不尽完美却算是美好，也想让十代先生能够真正地……局限在肉体肯定是做不到的。

但是对更多部分的需求通常是禁止的。

经过以往的两三次尝试之后，学习力极高的游星很快对那项技能上手。他背对十代，左手掀开衣摆扶住墙，右手的食指将外围的润滑剂收集起来送入穴口。终于忍下了侵入的异物感，游星曲起手指刮蹭内壁，努力推开吸附一处的软肉，他并入第二根手指，两者交替着抠挖，指甲不小心嵌进的敏感部分传出一阵刺痛与瘙痒并存的体感，游星难耐地以额头抵住面前的坚实固体，紧咬下唇咽下呻吟。高潮的余韵化为波动的倦怠，在游星的四肢推进。

“哈啊，十代先生，请帮、帮我。”

“之前是谁那么自信地接受了……两根手指了啊，不如立刻来做个试验吧，游星！”十代拉开游星的手腕。

炽热冲入尚未准备完全的甬道。

“咿——！不行！！出去……十代先啊——”

“咳、是有点紧。”十代抱歉地拭去游星生理性的泪水，放缓了进入的速度，“放松一点，游星，是你的话一定可以适应的。”

“完全……无理啊……”游星反复做着深呼吸运动，有些恼怒地扭头瞪了十代一眼。

果然做的有点过头了，而且没有及时戴上安全套，结束之后又得被游星说教了。十代简短地自我反省了几秒，开始通过舔吻后背和揉掐乳首的方法转移游星的注意力，“其实游星你，还是挺喜欢这样的吧——被粗暴对待，身体的感度也能上升。我还什么都没做，另一边的乳头也自己站起来了。这么喜欢被我触碰吗？”他刻意拉长了“喜欢”二字的音节，以气声收尾语句，灼热的吐息打在深色鬓发撩开后显出的耳廓。

十代看着游星猛地睁大了眼。

“果然是喜欢我的吧，轻易地就被发现了。”他的胸口溢出了不同于决斗获胜的骄傲感。可为什么游星的表情变得那么失落呢？

“是啊，竟然想从那么纯粹的肉体、关系里……得到十代先生的爱意。真是太可耻了。”

“唉？！所以我是被抢先告白了吗？游星好狡猾——”

“……什么？等——”

等不及了。之前都在犹豫什么啊，哪边的告白都太晚了吧？！一直都在怀疑只是自己单方面有好感的十代被突如其来的双箭头重击搅得有些躁动，他箍过游星的胯部，以一种近乎惩罚的力道顶弄柔软的后穴，感受着同样热度的软肉重新贴伏在自己的阴茎上，它们在积极地疏解这份肿胀。

“游星，游星……咕嗯、我也喜欢你啊。”

“别，别再说了……十代先生。”

游星努力撑住体温残留的墙壁支持自己的上身——外套与衬衫堆在下凹的后腰，裸露的肌肤泛着深红，覆盖其上的薄汗滚成细小的水珠，肿起的乳首挺立在空气中，另一边则光明正大地顶着半掩的衣物。

“哈嗯……十——唔！”随着规律的顶撞，内壁泛起的酥麻感刺激着游星的神经，平日冷静的声音愈发粘腻，鼻音累加在原本的声线上，营造出求饶的错觉。身后人的囊袋拍打着他光裸的臀部，每一次贯穿都自洞口向内全力碾磨深处的穴心，意图激出游星高亢的叫喊，但碍于通讯间地点特殊，冲出口的高叫被游星及时堵在手里，结合处噗滋的水声清晰地灌入双耳。

“明明、刚刚高潮的时候……才，才放肆地喊出来过。唔，舒服的话就不要强迫自己啊，游……星。”

还有那位前辈同样破碎的喘息与诱导。

说起来，十代先生的声音，在这种时候也很好听啊。强烈的冲撞击碎了游星的思绪，他作劲的右手不住地向下滑落。可恶，里面的感觉越来越奇怪了。嘴巴大张着，说出的话逐渐逾越了思维的通行权限。

“那里请不要再，呜嗯嗯嗯——十代先生！好、好舒服……”

十代不发一言地握过游星的左手抵在墙面，同时狠狠挺进更深处捣弄。迸发的快感逼得游星直接软掉双膝，早前释放后垂下的性器颤抖着吐出几滴精液。

“呼、什么啊游星？这种程度就不行了吗？”十代间续地调笑着，摆动胯部前后冲刺。混合着肠液的润滑剂滴落在游星堪堪卡住腘窝的底裤上，随意地洇出数处深色的水渍。他忽然摊开手掌抚过两人的结合处，好奇地蘸起渗出的液体，上身前压紧贴游星的背部，将沾湿的两指置入对方的口中，“游星，这就是……两个人融合的味道。”

唔——混杂的气味冲入鼻腔，游星不适地眯上眼，却依然不餍足地追随十代抽离的指尖舔舐。融合……？四个指示物、素材送入墓地、从额外中特殊召唤——

十代敏锐地觉察到游星恍惚的状态，嘴角撇下困惑的弧度。现在这个状态，还在想什么别的事情呢？他起身向后拉起游星的双手，堆叠的衣衫继续向下滑落，显出劲瘦的腰肢。往常挺直的上身已然被扯出柔软的曲线，游星结实的臀部抵住十代的大腿，带着这位D轮手独有的浑圆轮廓。

怎么说也不是没在各个次元见过好身材，这概念之前在学院里也并不太重要。偶然地，或者说有预谋地尝过游星一次，不知哪里出了问题地就上瘾了——这就是喜欢的副作用吗？喜欢和爱需要的责任一致吗？尤贝尔所说的爱也包含了这一点吗？结果自己也在走神，脑袋里又空了，看到听到闻到碰到的只剩下游星。

“游星，”十代敬畏地开口，“不动游星……”

精灵力量的支持稍稍缓解了情绪起伏附带的疲倦，十代握住游星的手腕，下体一遍一遍地突刺那个特殊所在，紧致的甬道因为连续的刺激不断绞紧。游星单纯地依靠着内里的腺体再次高潮了，他痉挛着拔高呻吟，既而干涩地大口喘气，不应期的阴茎随着律动前后轻晃。同一时刻，肠内的瞬间挤压为十代提供了至上的满足，舒爽的感觉主观上就像在引诱他射精一样，不过时机确实到了。有意地把汩出的精液满满地塞在游星的身体里，甚至结束了还维持着亲昵交合的姿势，十代搂过游星的身体，继续贪婪地在后颈啃咬着——刚好留下牙印的程度。

十代笑着摸过那道浅浅的齿痕，“有种做了标记的感觉。”

他小心地分开两人，引导游星慢慢坐倒在自己干净的外套上。

“谢谢你，十代先生……唔咿。”游星惊慌地试图并起双腿，却被十代向两侧拉开，“我、我自己来就好，不嗯——”

“清理的事当然也可以交给我啦。”

“平常那样就好，不必……呜……”

“游星不要又捂住嘴啊，想说什么都听不见了。”

“我没哼嗯……可恶。”

“糟糕，有新的通讯接入了，游星！！”

“？！”

嘛，总的来说还是结成了一桩美事呢。


End file.
